degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seattlestruggls/Seattle Struggles: Anything Could Happen! Season 1 Episode 5: Love Games (1)
'Main Plot: Victoria ' (Victoria and Liam are eating lunch together.) Victoria: I had fun last night. Liam: I had fun last night too. Victoria: You know we could do it again if you wanna my parents don’t get back till Sunday. Liam: Oh I wanna. But…I have plans with Camilla. Victoria: Again? Liam: Were working on a project together. Victoria: You’ve been spending all your time with her. Liam: I’m sorry it’s just this project is really important. Victoria: You promise there’s nothing else going on? Liam: I promise, I would never hurt you. (They kiss.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Cedric ' (Alex and Cedric are walking to class.) Cedric: Heard anything from Hunter lately? Alex: No, not since he left. Cedric: Oh…. (Cedric pulls out his phone and smiles.) Alex: Why are you so smiley all of a sudden? Cedric: Because of this. (Cedric shows Alex his messages between him and a girl on Meetme.) '' Alex: Who is this girl? Cedric: Some girl I met online. ''(Alex stops walking and looks at Cedric.) Alex: Dude, that’s dangerous. You don’t know this girl and you’re making plans to meet her? Cedric: Yeah so what? Alex: Um, how the hell do you know you’re not being catfished. Cedric: I just do. Alex: Okay. I have to go. (Alex walks into class, Cedric reply’s to the girls message.) 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian ' (Bianca and Adrian are sitting in Radio/TV.) Bianca: You wanna come over tonight and we can do some homework? (Adrian smiles) Adrian: Yeah, I would like that. Bianca: Okay, my house 7:30? Adrian: Sounds like a plan. (Bianca smiles, Naomi is listening at the table next to them, she walks over to Bianca.) Naomi: I need to take to you B. (Bianca and Naomi walk in to the recording studio.) Naomi: How could you do this to me? Bianca: Okay, I’m sorry, I’m not following. Naomi: How could you fool around with Adrian when you know I like him? Bianca: What? Me and Adrian are just friends, Naomi, nothing more. Naomi: Come on, B, I see the way you look at him. Bianca: Alright then, I might like him a little but I would never do anything with him because you like him. Naomi: Really? Bianca:….Yeah, Promise. Naomi: This is why where friends. Bianca: Yeah. Naomi: (smiling) And besides if you did do anything with him I would ruin you. (Naomi laughs and walks away.) '' Bianca: Oh my…. 'Main Plot: Victoria ' ''(Victoria is watching Liam and Camilla from her locker, Addi walks up to her.) Addi: Someone looks jealous. Victoria: Oh hey Addi. Addi: Why are you staring at your boyfriend and Camilla like a lost puppy? Victoria: I feel like I’m losing him to that witch over there. Addi: Why? Victoria: Because he’s been spending all his time with her. Addi: So, don’t get jealous so easily, maybe there friends. (Victoria and Addi walk start walking.) Victoria: Addi, honey….Guys and girls can’t be friends unless one of them are gay. Addi: Really? Victoria: Yeah. Addi: That’s such a lie. Victoria: Whatever, that’s beside the point. I don’t wanna lose him. (Victoria and Addi walk out of the school and walk over to Victoria’s car.) Addi: Tori don’t freak. Victoria: I just need something to pull him in, you know? Addi: And I can see your still freaking. Victoria: I don’t know what I should do. Addi: (sarcastic) ''To bad you’re not pregnant. ''(Victoria starts to smile.) Victoria: Oh my god, Addi, you’re so smart! Addi: What? Victoria, I was joking! Victoria: No, no this is a perfect plan! If I tell him I’m pregnant then he’ll have to stay with me. It all works out. (Addi’s brother drives up next to Victoria’s car.) Andrew: You ready to go Addi? Addi: Yeah, and good luck with your crazy plan btw he doesn't have to stay with you. Victoria: But he will and see you later. (Addi gets into her brother’s car and they drive away, Victoria gets into her car, smiling.) 'Sub Plot: Cedric ' (Later, Cedric is sitting in Alex’s apartment with him and Alex’s boyfriend.) Alex: Are you still talking to that girl? Nate: What girl? Alex: Some girl Alex meet on Meetme. Nate: What, how does he know he’s not being catfished? Alex: That’s what I said! Cedric: Yeah, guys gossip times over, and I really like this girl. Alex: Yeah and I’m sure you’ll feel the same way when you find out she’s a 50 year old como. (Cedric gets up and rolls his eyes.) Cedric: Me and Coda get along, we like each other! Alex: You don’t even know this girl. (Cedric picks up his stuff and starts to walk away.) Alex: Cedric, I didn’t mean to make you mad. Cedric: Whatever! (Cedric storms out.) 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian ' (Adrian knows on Bianca’s door.) Adrian: Hey, B. Bianca: Hey, come in. Adrian: Hold on can I try something? Bianca: Um. (Adrian kisses Bianca.) Bianca: Woe. Adrian: You like? Bianca: Um, yeah. (Adrian kisses Bianca again, Naomi is walking up to Bianca’s house with coffee’s and see’s Adrian and Bianca kiss, she drops the coffee and runs down the road crying.) 'Main Plot: Victoria ' (Victoria walks up to Addi in gym.) Victoria: So I was thinking. Addi: That the idea to fake a pregnancy was stupid? Victoria: No, that no one will adopt a fake baby. Addi: Okay? Victoria: So I’m gonna get pregnant. (Addi hits Victoria’s head.) Addi: What the fuck is wrong with you Victoria Renée Akers? Victoria: Nothing, Addison Michaela Robins! I’m just doing whatever it takes to keep Liam. Addi: So what you and him are just gonna have sex and you’re gonna hope you’re ovulating? Victoria: No, I checked my calendar I’m ovulating right now. Addi: But Liam is busy with Cam. Victoria: That’s why I asked Tanner to meet me in the boiler room during lunch. Addi: What? Really? That’s just wrong, Tori, and also Tanner has liked you since grade 7 you can’t just toy with someone’s emotions like that. Victoria: Why not? You use to do it all the time. (Victoria smiles and walks away from Addi.) 'Subplot: Cedric ' (Cedric is in the computer lap.) Coda: Were meeting tomorrow, right? (Cedric smiles) Cedric: Yes. (He sends it and smiles.) 'Third Plot: Bianca/Naomi/Adrian ' (Naomi storms up to Bianca at her locker.) Naomi: We gotta talk! Bianca: No kidding I texted you like 20 times last night. What do you needa talk about, anything you want I got. Naomi: Yeah no kidding even Adrian! Bianca: What? What do you mean? Naomi: I saw you two sucking face outside of your house last night! Some friend you are! I would watch your back if I was you! (Naomi walks away mad, Bianca gets worried.) 'Main Plot: Victoria ' (Tanner walks up to Victoria.) Tanner: Hey. (Victoria pulls him into the boiler room.) Tanner: Are you sure about this? (Victoria smiles.) Victoria: Oh I’m sure. (They close the door.) 'To Be Continued ' Category:Blog posts